Twas the night before Christmas
by Blackfang64
Summary: The night before christmas and something is on Natsuki's mind. When an unexpected person comes along is it connected to what Natsuki is thinking? NaoNat, ultimately ShizNat.


**Twas the night before Christmas **

The night was as cold as ice as the cold chill filled the street. A few lights were on but most were off as some couldn't wait for the next day. Snow covered the pathways, roofs and even the roads as it was every year that this would happen.

A room that could be seen from the streets below was not dark like the rest but its light was on. A woman stood there at the window watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. She stood there with here long raven blue hair, her green eyes staring into the distant as she placed her hand on the window.

She let it rest on the window before taking it off to reveal a hand print. She smiled as she rested her head against the window. The cold never bothered her as it was here favourite season of the year. She felt something wrapping around her waist as she turned to see a tall brunette girl smiling at her.

"Nat-su-ki-chan" the brunette whispered into the woman's ear. Natsuki just smiled as she turned around and looked into the brunette's crimson eyes. "Shizuru what are you doing up this late?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru smiled as she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. "Natsuki should be asleep, Viola is already asleep and you know how excited she is about Christmas and I was wondering what Natsuki was doing up this late as well" Shizuru replied.

"I er was just watching the snow" Natsuki replied quickly as she began to blush. "Hm Natsuki is lying" Shizuru said as she turned her head to Natsuki. "W-what do you mean, it's true I er" Natsuki said as she fumbled her words. "What is Natsuki really doing?" Shizuru asked as she moved her head closer to Natsuki's.

"Alright I'm waiting for Santa happy?" Natsuki replied as she crossed her arms looking away from the smiling brunette. "So Natsuki is staying up late to wait for Santa, Natsuki is so cute when she acts like a child" Shizuru said as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's chest.

"What I'm not a child!" Natsuki yelled. "Yes you are" Shizuru teased. "No I'm not!" Natsuki replied. "Well come on Natsuki even you need you sleep" Shizuru said as she let go of Natsuki. Natsuki calmed down as she turned to the brunette. "Your right, I guess I do, would you mind if I slept out here tonight Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist pulling the girl closer. "Whatever makes Natsuki happy, however I think Natsuki needs a little kiss before she goes to bed" Shizuru replied as she moved her head in closer to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled as she brought the girl's face to hers and kissed her.

Natsuki broke away from the kiss looking at the satisfied Shizuru. "Goodnight Natsuki" Shizuru said as she walked off into her room and closed the door. Natsuki turned to the Christmas tree. It was bare empty as it was for Natsuki every Christmas but it was full on the next day as Natsuki remembered.

She walked over to the light switch and flicked it shutting of the light in the room, and walking over to the sofa. She lay down and rested her head on a cushion and looked up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Shizuru" Natsuki whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

The room was dead quiet as the snow fell onto the ground outside. The lights were off in all the houses as the city was filled with darkness except for the areas where street lights were still on.

Natsuki laid there on the couch sleeping peacefully unknown to her that she would soon not be alone. A dark figure stood there at the window looking at the sleeping girl. He pulled out a crowbar and put it under the window seal. He pushed down on the crowbar and found that the window opened easily.

He made his way in through the window and looked around. He wondered around the room having a look at all the things. He stopped as he noticed the girl had turned over as her face was facing upwards.

The figure took off his mask and walked over to the sleeping girl. The faint signs of light from the moon shined into the room as she the figure stood there in the moonlight. The figure had red hair that was long at the back and short at the front and his eyes were a green emerald.

The figure was not a he but she. She smiled evilly as she bent down towards the girl. She sat there staring at the girl. 'She is looks so cute when she's sleeping' the girl thought. She took the glove of her hand and gently poked Natsuki's cheek. 'So soft' she thought.

She began to gently trace Natsuki's cheeks as the sensation began to get Natsuki fidgeting. The girl had enough of playing as she should be elsewhere then here. She bent down lowering her had over the girl's sleeping face. She hesitated for a sec before kissing the girl on the lips.

Her lips kissed passionately but softly so Natsuki wouldn't wake up. She could tell Natsuki was enjoying it as she slipped her tongue into Natsuki's mouth. She loved the taste of Natsuki as she broke away from the kiss. She let out a smile as she pulled out a small little box out of her pocket. She walked over to the tree and placed it right near the trunk of the tree and walked over to the window.

She turned back to look at the sleeping girl. "Merry Christmas Natsuki" she whispered as she climbed out through the window and closed it behind her. She disappeared off into the night as though she didn't exist.

Natsuki slept quietly as though nothing had happened. The sound of footsteps filled the floor as Shizuru walked over to Natsuki. Shizuru knelt down next to Natsuki as she smiled at the girl. "You don't know that she does this to you every year do you?" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki didn't respond as she fast asleep.

Shizuru moved her head closer to Natsuki and kissed the girl gently. She got up and walked back to her room and came out holding what looked to be like presents. She put the presents down on the ground and placed them under the tree. When she was finished she walked over to the window.

Shizuru stared through the window as she looked at the reflection of Natsuki. 'I know you weren't really waiting for Santa, but you were thinking of something else or someone else' Shizuru thought.

She walked back into her room and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Shizuru opened her eyes as the noise was filling the house. She wiped her eyes as she got out of bed and putting a dressing gown around her. She opened the door and watched the happy Natsuki and a little girl jumping around the Christmas tree. "It's Christmas, Its Christmas!" Natsuki rejoiced.

Shizuru smiled as she walked out of the room. 'She's still a child at heart' Shizuru thought. She walked over to the Christmas tree and sat down on the sofa. "Mommy, mommy can I open my present now" asked the little girl. "Alright Viola you and Natsuki can open your presents now" Shizuru replied.

"Yipee!" Viola cried out as she dived under the Christmas tree digging the presents out. Natsuki just smiled as she sat down next to Shizuru. "She's got you hair" Natsuki said as she looked at Shizuru. "And she got your eyes and you sense for Mayo" Shizuru said a she laughed. Natsuki just smiled as she crawled over to the tree to pull the girl out.

"I think someone needs a tickle" Natsuki said as she began to tickle Viola. "Hahahaha stop that mommy hahahahaha" Viola laughed. Natsuki pulled out a present and handed it to Viola. Viola ripped the wrapping of the present and stared as her eyes lit up. "Yay Mayonnaise thanks mommy" Viola said as she hugged Shizuru.

By the time they were done there was a floor covered in Christmas wrapping paper. Viola was playing happily with her tea set as Shizuru began gathering the paper. Natsuki was playing with Viola when she noticed another present under the tree. She reached in and pulled out a small little present.

She looked at the tag as it was addressed to her but who it was from it didn't say. Natsuki unwrapped the wrapping of the present and smiled. Inside was a small little dog made of glass. Natsuki took the present and placed it on the shelf where a whole lot of other miniature glass sculptures stood.

"You really like them don't you?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki turned to see Shizuru smiling at her as she smiled back, "Yeah but I can't figure out who gives me them" Natsuki replied as she looked at the glass sculptures. "Hm Natsuki I believe it's time" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki with a look. Natsuki nodded as she walked into her the bedroom to get changed.

Ten minutes later Shizuru, Natsuki and Viola were in the car all dressed as they drove off. Shizuru was driving as Natsuki sat there holding a bundle of roses next to Shizuru in the other seat with Viola in the back seat. "Where are we going mommy?" Viola asked. Natsuki looked back and smiled. "We're going to see an old friend" Natsuki replied.

After fifteen minutes of driving they came to a stop. Natsuki and Shizuru hopped out followed by Viola. They walked through the gates as they walked through the cemetery. They passed the tombstones as they walked along the snow filled grass before coming to stop.

Natsuki stood there looking sad as she bent down and placed the bundle of roses at the tombstone. Shizuru stood there resting her hands on Viola's Shoulders as she and Viola walked off. Natsuki knelt down and read the tombstone.

'Here lies Nao Yuuki, born on 13th June, died on 25th of December' Natsuki read. She looked down and read the last message. 'She had lived life through it's hardest but never gave up hope' Natsuki read. Tears poured down her eyes as she didn't stop to hold them in.

She got up walking away crying her tears out as she walked back to the car. Shizuru stood there with Viola as they could see Natsuki coming. "Mommy, who was that person?" Viola asked.

"Her name was Nao Yuuki, she died on Christmas day, she loved your mommy very much as even on Christmas day Natsuki was there with her in the hospital" Shizuru replied. "What happened to her?" Viola asked. "She died ten years ago, it was an illness, even in death she was happy because Natsuki brought her happiness" Shizuru replied. Viola was silent as she looked up at her mother.

Natsuki smiled as she wiped away the tears and hopped in the car. Viola and Shizuru hoped in as Shizuru drove off. The red haired girl walked up to the tombstone as she stared at it. She noticed the roses next to it as she smiled. "She remembered" She muttered. She faded away as a gentle breeze blew by.

**End **

**Author: what do you think? (Sniff) writing the last part made me cry, to those who don't like Nao Natsuki pairings don't hate this one. I enjoyed writing this and I hope people enjoy the story. **

**Oh and to people who would say that when Nao broke in and I said it was guy at first, don't complain I used it to try and not give away that it was a girl. I didn't add the year of birth or death so it cause any confusion. **

**Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about. **

**Last of all Merry Christmas to everyone.**


End file.
